I Think You're Swell
by TheHopelessShipper
Summary: Cabbie oneshot / This is what I think happened after the ending of The Blonde Squad! / Please review / Help save Victorious! Go to ipetitions dot com slash victorious / To that guest viewer, the petitions might help, you never know. And the new shows ARE NOT the reason Victorious is ending. Do your research.


"And I think you're swell," Robbie finished singing. He looked at Cat, waiting to see her reaction.

"Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly. Robbie's heart pounded. "What if I just dye my hair blonde?"

Robbie squeezed his eyes shut. No, no, no…that was not the response he wanted. He looked sideways at Cat, who was staring off into space. Why couldn't she see he just spilled all his feelings for her out in this song? Didn't she get it?

_No,_ thought Robbie, _obviously, she doesn't. So I'm going to tell her._ "Cat," he began.

"Do you think he's still here?" Cat said, jumping up from her chair. "Maybe he hasn't left yet! I can go talk to him, see if he knows any good hair salons that could do my hair! Will you come with, Robbie?" she didn't wait for an answer as she headed towards the door.

She paused when she realized Robbie wasn't following her. "What's wrong?"

Robbie stood up, holding his guitar. "Cat…"

"Please help me, Robbie," Cat said sadly. "I—"

"You what? You want to chase after that guy, who left you because you weren't a real blonde? You should want to be with someone who will love you, no matter what you look like. You should be with someone who loves you for _you._" Robbie took a few hesitant steps forward. "You should be with me."

Cat's mouth opened, but no words came out. The hand she had been cuddling her stuffed giraffe in dropped to her side. "Oh, Robbie…"

Robbie walked up to her. "You should be with _me_," he said again, fueled by this sudden confidence. "Don't you realize why I wrote that song? I didn't just write it to cheer you up, or for some other girl. I wrote it for you. Because I, I…I….." He looked down, unable to say it.

"You what, Robbie?" Cat said almost fearfully.

"I—well I—"

Suddenly, Cat stood on her tiptoes, put her hands on Robbie's shoulders, and kissed him.

A few seconds later, they broke apart. Cat smiled a little, and Robbie's eyes were wide.

"I shouldn't have been chasing that Evan guy. I should've seen…all that stuff you said to me, it was really sweet, Robbie. And…thank you for the song."

Robbie leaned down and kissed Cat, uncertainly at first. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, the giraffe long forgotten. She could think of nothing else but, _This is amazing._

When they broke apart once again, Robbie found his voice. "So….you really like me?"

Cat nodded, smiling shyly. She giggled a little.

"I can't believe it," said Robbie. "I've liked you since, well, since you kissed me to show me what a stage kiss was. Ever since then, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you…"

"But what about the other girls?" Cat asked, frowning.

"What other girls?"

"The other girls you're always hitting on! Like Tori!"

Robbie laughed a little. "I don't like them, not like I like you, Cat. I never hit on you like that because, well, you're different. I only act like that to girls I know I have hardly any chance with. If I acted like that towards you, and you got mad or turned me down and anything…" his voice got softer, "it would've killed me."

"Ohhh! So, so, when you asked me to the prom, and that Secret Santa gift, and…" her voice trailed off.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah. That was all 'cuz—all because I like you. No, I don't just like you, I—I—"

Giggling again, Cat grabbed a stray pen off the floor. "Here, write it down!"

Robbie looked around for something to write on. His gaze fell on Cat's glowing face. Then he took her hand, and on her palm, wrote in neat black letters, "_**I love you**__". _

Cat took Robbie's hand and pressed her palm against his. The still-wet ink on her hand came off on Robbie's, so that it also said "_**I love you**__"_.

Robbie's eyes widened. Even after everything that just happened, it was still hard for him to believe that any girl could love him. "Really?"

Cat nodded. She pulled Robbie into a hug. "Really," she answered, her voice muffled against Robbie's chest.

Robbie leaned back and kissed her again, smiling as he did.


End file.
